


sweetest part

by minlovesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Han - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soulmates, han jisung - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlovesung/pseuds/minlovesung
Summary: the one where minho doesn't wanna follow his dream because he doesn't wanna lose his squirrely cutie boyfriend.





	sweetest part

It is autumn and Minho is walking back home from the dancing school. His favourite season is finally there but he just can't enjoy the walk, feels like something is missing.  
His mind is wandering around the same topic as always. About how everyone is constantly telling him to make something out of his dancing talent, as if they would know. As if they would see how much all the pressure is draining him more and more every minute and how much those million voices make him want to never even move again, yes, he loves dancing but it annoys him more and more every day.  
He is gonna apply to a college and study business, this sounds great. Dancing isn't that important anyway.

Opening the apartment door, the first thing that caught Minho's eye is Jisung sleeping on the couch with the TV open. He clearly had fallen asleep, and even though Jisung looks beautiful while sleeping, Minho couldn't resist.

"Babyhannie, you've fallen asleep again", he whispers and gives him kisses all over his left cheek.

"I miss you, Minho".

"How can you still miss me sillyhead, here I am", Minho says and gives his boyfriend another kiss, just close to his lips. He always loved teasing him.

"I'm still missing you though, can't I hug you forever?"

"Okay okay I got you, so it's time for another cuddlytimey then".  
He smiles widely while saying this, what would he even do without Jisung, without the boy he couldn't even imagine laying next to him before.

They lay like this, covered inside a warm fluffy blanket in their own little home, for about 15 minutes, and the only witnesses to this love are their cats. Minho's thoughts wander again. Jisung doesn't worry about what to do, his parents are rich and got him this apartment for his last birthday. He is creating art, and even though Minho knows how even he is struggling in his own ways, Jisung seems to Minho like he has already figured everything out.

"Jisung?"

"Yes, baby? You smell beautiful by the way".

"You'll never let me go, right?"

Jisung was not expecting this, especially the tear he felt running down Minho's cheek.  
"Why would I ever let you go? What's the matter?", he says, brushing Minho's tear off his face.

"There is just this one thing I've been thinking about for a while.."

"You know you can trust me anything, darling. Look me in the eyes."

Minho cuddles even more onto Jisung, his head on his boyfriend's chest, his eyes fixed to the window. "I.. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't know what?"

"I want to dance, but I also don't. I know, I'm confusing."

"You want to dance. You need to dance, this is what brings you joy. I know you, baby."

Minho blushed. He was feeling even more warm now, he felt dizzy for a reason.

Jisung went on: "Why don't you chase your dream? There is so much you can do, maybe.. Maybe you could even become an idol!". He kissed Minho's hair and put his other arm around him too. "I'm gonna watch all your performances, promise.", he says and smiles widely.

"No."

Jisung sits, holds Minho's hand and looks him deeply in the eyes. How breathtaking he looks like, breathtaking but sad. "Why? Baby, why?"

"I can't okay?"  
He gets louder. "I won't ever do this, I won't let this go!"

Jisung holds him tight to his body while his boyfriend, his everything starts crying. They always have been each others' rock, the shoulder to cry on and the light when everything seemed hopeless. He had now figured out what the problem was.  
"No matter what, we will always stand strong, always be happy. And grow old together."

"But how, Jisung, how? We will always be hidden and even that won't be enough. Sooner or later someone would find out we are a thing, that you are all I need and all I have. I can't just be a dancer or idol or anything okay, someone will somehow expose us. And I can lose anything and everything, but I can't lose you."

Clouds were all over Seoul since this morning, but it was only now raining. Only now when Minho was crying. Minho stood up to fully close the window. He had to avoid Jisung, not look towards him, who was just sitting there, speechless.

"I'm sorry", Minho finally said, watching the rain and the leaves flying around. "I just love you."

"Chase your dream. You're the most talented person in dancing that I have ever met, and also, you are feeling torn, I can feel it in your voice."

"B-but honey.."

"Look. You're thinking way too much about all those bad outcomes, you don't have to worry about this at all. Don't you know we are a team?" He stands up and hugs his boyfriend from behind. "Fuck everyone, we are a team", he says and gives him little neck kisses.

"You, Han Jisung, are my sweetest part."

"I love you."


End file.
